What Hurts The Most
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Song fic to What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. Haruhi has left for America. Tamaki is depressed. Sad story, happy ending. TamaHaru Haruhi/Tamaki. HikaOC Hikaru/OC


BeBe: I do not own Ouran or What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.  
My friend tried this once, two stories in one thing. So I wanted to too. So now, there's a bit of Hikaru/OOC in this.  
This is Tamaki's p.o.v  
**This is Hikaru's p.o.v  
**_Song/both point of views  
_Flashbacks

* * *

Tamaki was in his dark corner, growing mushrooms, listening to the soft pitter patter of rain on his window. The same place he'd been for the past three days.

Since she left.

**Hikaru was curled into a ball, on his great big bed. The rain was falling, he was distantly aware of it. But he didn't move, he hadn't for the last three days.**

_I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me._

Tamaki quickly wiped a tear away from his face. He'd been crying for a while now, and it was time to stop. But the tears kept coming, no matter how much he willed them to stay still.

**Hikaru didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that threatened to trickle down his cheek. It didn't matter now. Now that she was gone.**

_I can take a few tears  
Now and then and just  
Let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while  
Even though going on  
With you gone__  
Still upsets me  
There are days every  
Now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

Haruhi strolled up to Tamaki in the third music room. Her eyes were shining bright with excitment!

"Tamaki!" she said. "Guess what?"

Tamaki smiled, his little girl was just too cute! He wanted to hug her and never let go. But he restrained himself, not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment.

"Yes, Haruhi?" 

Haruhi smiled. "I got accepted to go to college early in America!"

Tamaki tried to keep the hurt he felt out of his smile.

**"Ria!" Hikaru called, climbing up to the top of the rock.**

**Ria turned around, her short, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I have something to tell you." Ria cocked her head. She looked so cute that Hikaru had to turn his to keep the blush away. "I-I"**

**He heard a light scream, followed by a splash and a ton of laughter. When he looked up, Ria was gone. Hikaru went over to the edge to see her splashing with Honey and Kaoru down in the water.**

**He shook his head.**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could've been  
And not seeing that  
I'm loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do._

Tamaki snuck a quick peek out the window. It was thundering out, was it thundering where she was? Was she alright? Down below he could hear the laughter of Honey, as he spun in the rain, momentarely forgetting the reason they were at the Host Club King's house.

**Hikaru moved for the first time, to move over to the giant window, and sat down on the window seat, looking out over the property. Down below he could see Kaoru and Kyoya talking, before looking up at him. He didn't even try to duck.**

_It's hard to deal  
With the pain of  
Losing you  
Everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends  
And I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up  
Getting dressed  
Living with this regret  
But I know if I  
Could do it over  
I would trade,  
Give away,  
All the words that  
I've saved in my heart,  
That I've left unspoken._

Tamaki rested his head in his hands, content with just watching the rain for a while. It was a nice distraction.

Haruhi had fallen asleep on the Host Club couch. Tamaki smiled, and brushed her brown hair lightly away from her face. Mori had brought over a blanket for him to put over the sleeping crossdresser.

**"Honey-sempai!" Ria called, as the young blonde got pulled away by the wave.**

**She made a run to jump into the pool, but Hikaru grabbed her by the wrist. "No one survives that wave!" he cried. "I'm not letting you go!"**

**Ria looked back at him, through tearstained eyes. "Why?"**

**"Because I-I"**

**He felt her hand slip away, and opened his eyes intime to see her jump into the pool. Hikaru freaked out, and went to jump after her, but his friends grabbed onto him.**

**"No!" Haruhi cried.**

**"No one survives that pool." Kyoya warned.**

**But Hikaru didn't hear them. Nor did he hear his twins cry for him to stop.**

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could've been  
And not seeing that  
I'm loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do._

Tamaki rode in the car, waiting for them to arrive at the airport, to stop Haruhi and Ria from going. It was all he could do to keep from crying. Haruhi couldn't leave. She just couldn't.

**"Hikaru!" Ria giggled, running up to the older twin. "You'll never guess what I just found out today!"**

**Hikaru smiled. "What?"**

**"I'm going to America!" she smiled.**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

Haruhi turned around, Ria with her. The two of them had just begun to get on the plane. Hikaru too Ria off to the side.

"Haruhi, you can't get on the plane!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi looked at him funny, through chocolate eyes. "Why?"

"Because I-I"

**"Do you have something to say, Hikaru?" Ria asked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger.**

**"Ria, don't leave!"**

**Ria looked surprised. "Why?"**

**"Because I-I"**

**"The flight to America is about to leave. If you are riding it, get on now." the speaker annonced.**

**Ria looked back with a face of regret. "I'm sorry. " And she ran off.**

Tamaki stood up. He couldn't take this any longer!

**Hikaru regained his strength and stood up from the window seat. It had gone on long enough.**

_He was going to america. _

_He was going to get them back._

___What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could've been  
And not seeing that  
I'm loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do._

_~Computers being stupid, this is the end of the story, but the line thing isn't working~_

BeBe: The flashbacks are not from the episodes. I know they seem like they are, but they're not!  
Review, unless you hate it then don't waste your time.


End file.
